Firework
by Lovatic90xo
Summary: I've seen her quite a few times now and I've never actually talked to her but i knew she was different and not just because of her condition. One-Shot


**A/N:- This idea just literally popped into my head a couple of days ago & with bonfire night just not long gone (I know it's a bit late!) and listening to Katy Perry song I thought I give this a try and it's a bit different. **_**Please**_** tell me what you think of it, bad? Good? Or should I just stop altogether? This is a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And well basically that's it.**

**I did change my name on twitter so its now… Lovatic90xo just in case (: **

**Firework**

5 November. Which only means one thing, Bonfire night. One of many of my favourite time of the year, Christmas being the first of course, I mean who doesn't love Christmas. Every year since I could remember me and my family have been coming to a fireworks display, my mom has always insists on coming to these things and it just become as a tradition to us now. Thankfully it wasn't that far from our house so unless it'd rain then we would walk to the park where they held the display, it would only take us at lest 10 minutes to walk there.

We were already on our way there with my mom, dad and Justin walking behind me and my little brother Max. We were about at lest 5 minutes away from the park by now and as we were walking I only just noticed that Max had two different gloves on. I shouldn't really expect any less from him because Max is one on his own and to say he's weird would be an understatement!

"Max… why do you have two different gloves on?"

He looked down at his hands, he had a red glove on his left hand and a green glove with white stripes on his right hand. It wouldn't be so bad if they at lest _matched_ but they didn't, not one bit.

"I couldn't find a pair and these were the only ones I could find."

I started at him for a moment, I didn't even know what to say to him so I just said

"Ookay-y."

As we walked threw the gates there were already at lest 30 people here. They didn't start the display until at lest 8 o'clock and it was only just gone 7. Luckily they had stands all around the park so you could play games and win prizes as well, there were also food stands here thank god because I was already hungry. Me and Max stopped as soon as we got so far inside and waiting for the them to catch up.

"Right, you all know the drill, go do what ever it is that you want but met back at the usual spot just before 8."

My mom said as soon as she stopped in front of us. The three of us all said okay before Justin went off one way max another and I was heading straight for the hotdog stand.

"Make sure you stay out of trouble!" My dad shouted out causing me to roll my eyes at him as I carried on walking in the direction I was heading.

Thankfully when I got there the line wasn't that long, there was only 3 people in front of me so I didn't have to wait that long just for a hotdog. The guy behind the stand smiled at me in a really creepy way he must be in his late 30's or at lest 40 something.

"What will it be gorgeous." He asked while smirking at me. He had really short hair which was white as the same colour as his beard which looked like he need to shave.

"Urh… could I just have a hotdog no onions." I asked while putting my hands in my pockets to keep them slightly warm.

"Coming right up." He said and winked right at me.

I think I just died… I moved over to the end where all the sauces were and waited until it was ready. Looking around I could tell a few more people were starting to come. Once he handed me the hotdog I put red sauce on there and then as soon as I went to take a bite out of the hotdog while turning around someone crashed into me causing me to drop the hotdog on the floor. Seriously!

"Aww man I just got that!…Watch where you're going next time!"

As soon as I said that I looked to see who the person that caused me to drop my hotdog. I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I saw who it was, I've seen her quite a few times now and I've never actually talked to her. She had long dark brown hair with a side fringe and she had really nice beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing clothes similar to what I was, we were both wearing dark blue skinny jeans with converse but she was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt with a leather jacket and I was wearing this white jumper/t-shirt with a skull with a jacket on.

"I kind of would… if I could." she said just after she let out a short laugh. Sometimes I'd catch her wearing these black sunglasses but she wasn't wearing them this time.

"Oh my god…I'm soooo sorry, I.. I didn't realise…" I had no idea what to say with out putting my foot in it again. She laughed again making me a bit less tense.

"It's okay you didn't know."

"No I should of been watching where I'm going."

"It's fine honest, but could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure."

"I dropped my stick when I bummed into you, you don't think you could see it anywhere can you?"

"Yeah sure…" I looked down on the floor and it was right next to me. "Oh here it is." I bent down to pick it up, it was a long black stick with a white ball at then end of it.

"I'm just gunna reach for you're hand and give it to you, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

I stepped a little closer to her so I was just a foot away, she smelled really nice, like coconuts and it was heaven. I reached out and touched the back of her hand then pulling it out so I could put the stick into her hand so she was holding it.

"Thanks." She said, while giving me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"It's no problem… I guess I'll see you around?"

"Well you will." I didn't know weather I put my foot in it again or not, I guess not because she started to laugh. At lest she had a really good sense of humour.

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah sure, I'm Alex by the way." I touched her forearm that she had free and guided my hand down to hold on to her and shake her hand. She returned the hold and shook my hand too.

"I'm Mitchie, nice to meet you Alex."

"Yeah.. You too." Her hand was really soft and we just stood there for a moment holding each other hand. I guess I must of dazed of into space staring at our hands, as she cough that's when I realise I was still holding her hand.

"Eh, sorry about that.." I let go of her hand and I swear I could of swore I seen a brief look of disappointment across her face as I let it go.

"it's okay."

"Hey, urm… do you want me to come with you to where ever it is you're going?"

"Oh no I'll be fine honest, no need for you to do that."

"I don't mind."

"I'll be fine but thank you." This time when she smiled it was a bit bigger and now that was stunning.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon?" I said in more like a question.

"Yeah sure, but you do know you'll have to come over and say hi because you know… can't see and all that." We both let a small laugh out.

"Yeah of course."

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Mitch.."

She put the stick that I handed her moments ago out in front of her and started to pat it on the floor going back and forth and then started to walk straight ahead. I went to walk off but something stopped me and I turned around to watch Mitchie, something inside me was telling me not to let her go by herself. If she wasn't going to let me walk her to where ever it was that she was going then, where was the harm in me following her? She wouldn't know and I would feel a bit better knowing she got there safe. I caught up with her but I kept a few steps behind her so she wouldn't know I was following her. She soon stopped at the toilets and as she went in I waited out side, it was one of those cubical toilets that you could pick up move it just about anywhere.

As I waited I could hear these 3 guys talking just a few feet away from me, There was this one guy with his back facing me that was just a little bit taller than me that had dark brown short hair and was wearing these baggy jeans with trainers and a black t-shirt on. The second guy was about my height, blonde longish hair with blue eyes and was wearing normal jeans by the looks of it with a white polo shirt with a grey hooded cardigan on while the third guy had black short hair and wore a black nike hat but was wearing it backwards and had brown eyes and was the shortest out of all of them he was also wearing jeans trainers and a black hooded jumper. I could just about hear what they were taking about and I could only guess they were talking about Mitchie.

"She hot man I'd tap that any day." The taller one out of the group said

"Bet you wouldn't get into her pants by the end of tonight." The middle one out of them said as he raised his eye brows at the taller one while giving him a shove.

"Wanna bet on that, I'll even get her to scream my name so loud you will be able to hear her." He said

"Bring it on." I saw them shake on it, I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now.

I was just about to go over there and give them a piece of my mind but the door opened and Mitchie came out a second later. There was no way in hell was I leaving her now, she started to walk off in another direction and I could see the 3 guys watching her and then start to follow her. I made sure I was at a close, a really close distance so I could jump in if they were to try anything.

I could see the taller guy walk a little faster up to Mitchie and then stopped right in front of her.

"Oh im sorry you okay." he said as he put his hand on her arm. I could see from here that Mitchie tensed up the moment he bumped into her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled at him and then went to move around him but he stopped her.

"I feel really bad, let me help you it's the lest I could do."

"No, no it's okay I'm fine I can manage but thanks." She tired to move again but he grabbed her arm. That's when I stepped in.

"HEY! Let go of her now!" I said as I stepped in between them making him let Mitchie arm go.

"Keep out of this she's with me." He said it in such an even voice but I could hear the slight anger in it too. I felt a pair of hands lightly tap my back and then held onto my waist and I knew it was Mitchie, as I turned my head to the side to look at her I knew she was scared and was on the verve of crying. I lifted my hand up and took one of hers off my waist and held it in my hand lacing our fingers together, I could feel her grip tighten onto my hand and relax just a little bit but not fully.

"I think you're wrong she's with me, so you better leave now before I break you're ugly little face and ring the police."

He let out a laugh before taking one step closer to me but there was still a bit of a gap between us.

"I'd like to see you try babe." He said staring down a little at me.

I went to take a step into him but Mitchie grip forced me to stay put where I was. One of the guys, the blonde one was staring at something while nudging the taller guy next to him and nodding over the far right. I followed there gaze and there was a police officer, I could see him backing off a little bit. He paused taking his eyes away from the officers and looked back at me then looked at Mitchie and as if on instinct I move over to block his view of her and as I move Mitchie grip on my waist and hand tightened.

Looking back at me he stared at me for a moment before speaking. "You're lucky, lets go boys." They started to turn away and walk towards the gates, I waited until I couldn't see them before turning around.

"Have they gone yet?" She said in barely a whisper, if she said it any quieter I don't think I would of heard her.

As soon as I was satisfied that they were far away as possible I turned around. I could feel her shaking and I don't think it was from the cold either, I pulled her into me wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around the middle of my back and held onto me tight. She placed her head in between my neck and my shoulder, I could feel her shake even more and she let out little quite sobs every now and then. If I didn't know she was crying then I certainly did now as I felt wetness on my neck. I held onto her tighter if it was possible and lifted my one hand and placed it on the back of her head.

"Shhh, its okay they've gone. I've got you…"

"What I-if… yo-you didn't-…they cou-could of-"

"Hey, listen to me, I would never let anything happen to you okay?"

I gave her a little squeeze and she nodded her head against my shoulder. I moved my hands down to the top of her arms so she was standing up straight now. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks, I lifted both hands and placed them on her cheeks using both of pads my thumps to wipe away the tears that had fallen. I could feel her lean into my hand as she closed her eyes, I didn't know what came over me as I stepped in and place a kiss to the top of her forehead. She let out a sigh as I placed my forehead against hers.

"Thank you." She said as she breathed out. I could see the mist coming out from her mouth as she let out a breathe. I didn't realise but it was starting to get a bit more colder.

"What for?" I didn't mean for it to come out in a whisper but it did and just like Mitchie I seen mist come from the cold air as I breathed out.

"For saving me.."

"Anytime gorgeous." I could see her cheeks instantly go bright red and her smile go from ear to ear taking my breathe away just from that smile.

"Now will you let me walk you to where I'm assuming, too you're parents?"

"Yeah sure." I lifted my head up and off hers and held onto her hand and she gave me directions to where they were. It wasn't that much of a walk but it was quite but not an awkward silence but a comfortable one which was nice. I text my mom to say I was with Mitchie and I would explain everything later to her and surprisingly she was okay with it. Just before we reached Mitchie's parents she stopped me.

"Alex." She said my name in such a soft tone I could of melted from the cuteness of it.

"Yeah Mitch."

"Can you promise me something before we go over there.. please?"

"What's that?"

"You can't tell my parent's what happened back there."

"Are you sure? Don't you think they should know Mitch?"

"Please Alex, I don't need them to stress about that, they worry to much about me enough as it is."

"Okay, I promise." She squeezed my hand before start walking again

"Thank you."

She introduced me to her mom, Connie and her dad Eddie who seem like really lovely people. Her mom gave a blanket to lay on the grass for me and Mitchie to sit on to watch the fireworks. As we got everything ready we sat down next to each other while waiting for the display to start. We were sat really close to each other so I reached over to hold her hand and she let me, lacing our fingers together like we did moments ago. Her parents went to get something to eat before all the food went so it was just the both of us alone, it was nearing 8 o'clock the display would be starting soon.

"I really wouldn't know what I would of done if you didn't show up like that.."

"Lets not think about it okay?" I squeezed her hand a little. "You're okay and that's all that matters right now."

She leaned her body into me and then placed her head on my shoulder.

"I'm just glad it was you that saved me from them.. I wasn't sure if I was going to talk to you again…"

"Oh we would of, I would of made sure of that." I didn't have to look at her face to know that she was smile because I know I was.

As the first firework was let off I placed my head on top of hers as the display began. I really admire Mitchie more than she will ever know, she can't see yet from the time I got to know her, she is this strong and incredible woman I've ever known. She doesn't judge people by there looks but their personality and not many people do that.

Once again I let words come out of my mouth before actually thinking it threw first and if I was her I think I was really stupid or something.

"Why do you come to these things if you can't see?" What did I tell you? I closed my eyes shut tightly, kicking my self up the ass. Way to put you're foot in it Alex!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry that was really rude of me, you really don-"

"It's okay Lex, you can ask me anything you know." She said once she let out a laugh.

"..How did it happen? Or when?"

"I was 4 and it was from meningitis, so I could see up until then really."

"Oh.."

"And I come here because I like to get out you know? And just image that I can see them in the sky. I don't want it to stop it from letting me do normal day to day things, I don't see why I cant do things that someone with sight can just because I can't see."

Wow, I told you she incredible. I don't know how she does it, she so strong headed and that's what I really like about her and the fact that it was so easy to get along and talk to her was just amazing.

"You're amazing."

The display lasted about hour and half and I stayed there all the way to the end. I suggested to Mitchie would she like to talk a walk and she did, so her parents gave me her address and we took a slow walk to hers. Taking this chance to get to know her a bit better and I could already feel myself falling hard for her, she was different and not just because she was blind. Blind or not she was special someone to hold on with both hands and never let go and to protect her with my life. She gets home schooled but she does have a couple of friends like Caitlyn who is her best friend since she was little. I also learned that her ex cheated on her literally right under her nose, I mean why would you even do that, that's sick! Before I knew it we was standing outside her front door ready to say goodnight.

"Thank you again for you know, and for tonight I really enjoyed myself."

"You don't have to keep thanking me Mitch seriously." I held onto both her hand while rubbing my thumbs on the back of her hands.

"Okay, but really thanks for tonight,"

"Anytime I had fun too, and if it's okay with you I'd like to do this again."

"I'd love too.." She did that smile again that took my breathe away. She let go of one of my hands and reached up trying to touch my face, with the free hand that I had I held hers and brought it up to rest on my cheek. We stood there just taking everything in until we heard her mom voice.

"5 more minutes please Mitchie."

"Okay mom, I'll be in now." She shouted back.

"I guess I gotta go.."

"Yup.."

We stood there for a moment longer with my hand on hers while her hand was on my cheek and are other hands were laced together. I pulled her into me wanting her closer as I hugged her trying to memorise the feeling of her this close to until I see her next. We pulled back after what seemed like forever when it was most likely to be a minute she had her hands on my waist while I had mine around her neck.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask in just barely a whisper.

It was quite for a moment and I did think that maybe she didn't want that to happen and I didn't want to force myself onto her. This is my problem I over think about these things too much and then I get too deep into my own world which I have right now. I know this because Mitch's voice snapped me out of it.

"Kiss me Lex.."

If that's all it took for butterflies for exploded into my stomach then I couldn't wait for the fireworks to go off inside my head once I've kissed her.

I leaned in closer until our lips touched, they were soo soft just how they looked. It started of nice and slow and then I felt her run her tongue on the bottom of my lip which drove me crazy. I parted my lips to feel the tongue against mine while we explored each others mouths before pulling away breathless.

"Wow.." She breathed out.

"Wow.." I repeated straight after.

We stood there holding each other before she had to go in but not before exchanging numbers before she went in. I had the most biggest grin on my face when I left Mitchie's house all the way home and actually went to bed happy. I was lucky to have found someone like Mitchie because at lest I knew she liked me for me, not because of the way I looked or even dressed because all she could judge me or anyone else for that matter was personality and that in its self is amazing even if I have already said it. I already knew I was gunna fall pretty hard and I was okay with it as long as I made her happy that all that matters because I'll be just as happy.

#

**A/N: So I had this idea for a little while and then bonfire night was like nearly last week so this popped into my head. I quite like it but as always you're opinion ****DOES ****matter to me so please read and leave a review. **

**Tell me what you think… Did you hate it? Like it? I would appreciate it ****a lot!**

**Thank youu! xoxo **


End file.
